La luna que vemos, es siempre la misma
by Delatierrayhumus
Summary: Es el año 1870, sólo dos años después del final de la batalla Toba Fushimi en que Kenshin ha decidido transformarse en vagabundo. Su corazón está inquieto y perturbado, pero en su búsqueda de respuestas se encuentra con una jovencita que vaga como él.
1. A través de la lluvia

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el argumento de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este escrito sólo tienes fines recreativos y no percibo ningún dinero por él.

* * *

_La luna que vemos, es siempre la misma. _

** Primer acto: A través de la lluvia.**

Realmente no podía hacer más que estar allí sentado sobre sus rodillas y contemplando el jardín. Le sorprendía el tiempo que podía pasar en aquella posición y ya hablaba tan poco que al escuchar su voz siempre le sonaba ajena, pero no tenía ningún apuro, no había ningún lugar en particular al que ir y tampoco qué decir. Sólo necesitaba esa calma, ver cómo cambiaba el color de los árboles con las distintas luces del día, perseguir el recorrido de una libélula en los charcos, con sus pensamientos vagando de un recuerdo a otro.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que la luz del atardecer le traspasara los párpados tiñendo las imágenes que llegaban desde sus recuerdos con una leve neblina verde. Desde ahí lo miraba Tomoe con sus mejillas pálidas y una sonrisa apenas dibujada, algunas palabras se formaban en sus labios finos pero a Kenshin no le llegaba el sonido que salía de ellos, sólo eran movimientos. Ya que aunque recordaba qué le había dicho ya no podía traer desde el pasado el tono con que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas. Una sequedad se formó de pronto en su boca y se sintió incómodo, pues él quería recordar por siempre todos los detalles de los momentos que compartió con ella. Abrió los ojos y el presente le entró a torrentes, no había una Tomoe en sus brazos, no estaba aquel rostro contemplándolo con ese dolor reprimido en una sonrisa sutil. Sintió que algo lo dejaba y miró el fondo del paisaje donde la forma de unos árboles puntiagudos se recortaba contra las montañas azules, una brisa le pasó por el cuello como una caricia y se relajó, después de todo por horrible que haya sido verla morir, él no tendría que verla sufrir nunca más.

_Dios está ausente_

_las hojas muertas se amontonan, _

_todo está desierto._

_(Bashô)._

_oOoOo_

Kaoru llevaba tiempo caminando bajo la lluvia y aunque el frio comenzaba a afectarle sabía que no tenía más opción pues se encontraba en tal punto del camino que ya regresar representaba el mismo esfuerzo que avanzar y lo mejor, creyó, era continuar. Quizás si hubiese escogido el camino principal habría hallado alguna posada u otra residencia en la cual descansar mientras se detenía la lluvia, pero en la situación política que se encontraba el país las restricciones a los viajeros eran tremendamente duras y en especial para una mujer que iba sola. Ni siquiera contaba con un permiso para recorrer los caminos y llevaba tan poco dinero que no podía permitirse comprar el "descuido" de los policías que cuidaban los límites entre los pueblos.

Por tanto sólo le quedaba continuar su viaje por aquel sendero internado en el bosque e ignorar la carga extra que se había convertido su ropa empapada y el dolor que en sus piernas provocadas por el esfuerzo. Pero como si la lluvia supiera de su desgracia y quisiera torturarla, se hizo aún más intensa y el viento que la acompañaba hacía que la capucha que le cubría se hiciera completamente inútil. Las piernas se le entumecieron y cayó de rodillas a la tierra, más abatida por la angustia que la molestia física. Y el llanto la inundó con tal magnitud que no pudo resistirse, era un sollozo sofocado con una mezcla de pena e ira. Kaoru no comprendía cómo podía sentir a la vez tales emociones con tanta intensidad, pero de alguna forma era tranquilizador poder finalmente desbordarse justo ahí, sin nadie que la oyera desgarrarse.

Después de todo ella no había podido permitirse sentir la pena de la pérdida de su padre y ahora estaba toda la emoción ahí, intensificada y haciéndola más miserable que nunca. Se encontraba sola, más sola de lo que pensó estar nunca. Qué sería de ella en un mundo dominado por los hombres, dónde podía ir si todo era un caos y en qué futuro pensar si hasta el destino del país era incierto. Pero definitivamente ahí no iba a terminar, ella no se permitiría abandonarse en medio de un camino perdido entre las colinas, si se dejaba moriría de frío y quizás nadie encontraría su cuerpo siquiera, ella se merecía algo distinto, no sabía si mejor o peor pero sí algo diferente. Se levantó del piso embarrado y acomodó nuevamente en su espalda la bolsa que traía sus pocas pertenencias, y caminó colina abajo hasta que la altura en la que se encontraba le permitió ver una casa de techo azul al borde del sendero y pensó que ahí podría pedir refugio.

Un poco inconsciente de su cuerpo y el trayecto pudo llegar hasta la enorme casa, ésta tenía paredes blancas y parecía lujosa aunque la madera que la conformaba estaba un poco arruinada. Pensó en que tal vez el camino que la trajo hasta ahí daba con la parte trasera de la casa pues no vio los grandes muros y puertas que servían comúnmente para los accesos principales.

- ¡Perdón!, ¡perdón!- intentó que su voz sonara por encima de la lluvia pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó más al cobertizo de la construcción y llamó de nuevo con más fuerza pero nuevamente sólo le llegó el sonido de la lluvia cayendo con fuerza. Le pareció extraño que una casa estuviera tan silenciada, por lo que decidió continuar el camino por el cobertizo hasta una puerta de madera bastante grande. Dudó un poco pero la corrió e ingresó con cuidado a un espacio que parecía una cocina, se encontraba un poco desordenada y había maleza creciendo en una parte que se encontraba a ras del suelo donde se preparaba el fuego. Creyó que la casa podía estar deshabitada pero de todos modos se adentró en ella con cuidado, pues en aquel tiempo lugares como ese solían convertirse en refugio de maleantes o de samuráis que habían caído en decadencia.

Al cruzar la cocina llegó a un patio de interior que conservaba cierta belleza pese a que la naturaleza había dominado ahí, y las plantas crecían en desorden a su antojo. Parecía que ese patio comunicaba varias habitaciones a través de otro cobertizo que le daba la vuelta entera. Kaoru de repente se sintió sin energías al pensar que debía revisar toda la casa y pensó que de haber habido alguien lo habría notado ya, así que sólo corrió un par de puertas y se dejó caer sobre el tatami de una. Estaba tan cansada, pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea regresar a la cocina y buscar si quedaba alguna leña seca para encender un fuego, pero ella no pudo levantarse, simplemente se acurrucó buscando el calor de su propio cuerpo y el sueño la arrastró violentamente.

Sus sueños mezclaban recuerdos y algunas fantasías en que veía a su padre regresar a salvo de la guerra, pero éste apenas le veía giraba dándole la espalda y se alejaba sonriente. Luego volvió a la escena de su último tiempo en Tokio, ya era el segundo día del funeral de su padre. En la ceremonia no había un cuerpo, sólo había llegado junto a la carta oficial de condolencia una chaqueta sin botones que solía usar.

Kaoru se encontraba devastada, el dolor la había enajenado de su cuerpo y paseaba de una habitación a otra sirviendo té a los invitados de la ceremonia. No oía sus palabras de consuelo, pero a veces entre ellas distinguía el nombre de su padre, y sólo se quedaba con eso, repitiéndolo una y otra vez en su mente. Hasta que la voz de su tío la trajo a la realidad, se giró buscándolo y alcanzó a ver cómo la llamaba con un gesto antes de introducirse en una habitación apartada.

Al entrar lo vio junto al bracero, no estaba sólo, le acompañaba su esposa. Kaoru se sentó sobre el tatami e hizo una inclinación profunda.

- Tío Sakuzo, es honor recibirlo en mi casa. Gracias por haber venido desde tan lejos… -

- ¡Silencio! Tus formalidades son innecesarias. Además, esta ya no es tu casa… -

Kaoru supo desde ya que cualquier cosa que dijese estaría mal para su tío, así que prefirió guardar silencio y desviar la mirada.

- Te lo dije Yoko – dijo su tío a su esposa- mi hermano sólo trajo problemas y vergüenza a la familia. Él era un egoísta… jamás pensó en nosotros. Ni siquiera pensó en conseguirle un esposo a su hija, la dejó sola… ¡Lo único que existía para él era esa locura de la espada viva…!-

- La espada que protege la vida, tío.- Dijo Kaoru e hizo una reverencia para disculparse por la interrupción.

Su tío tenía el rostro desencajado y rojo de furia. Kaoru tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no quedarle viendo, pues un problema cerebral había dejado paralizada la parte derecha su boca y ahora cada vez que hablaba se hinchaba una mejilla por el aire que no podía salir.

- Veo que Sakuzo tenía razón en lo que me dijo de ti –dijo la esposa de su tío con un cierto aire de dignidad- eres obstinada y muy irrespetuosa. Supongo que tu padre no pudo hacer más al criarte pues tu madre murió cuando estabas muy pequeña. – la mujer suspiró- En fin, ya no hay mucho qué hacer, sólo queda encontrar algún esposo para ti, que no se fije en tus defectos ni la miseria en la que te encuentras. ¿Sabías que mi esposo tendrá que pagar tu dote? Pues claro, si lo único que tenías era este dojo viejo que tuvo que venderse para pagar el funeral de tu padre.- A Kaoru le sorprendió que pudiera decir palabras tan duras con una voz tan suave.

- Yoko tiene razón, es una pérdida de tiempo quejarse. He hablado con un amigo que vino hoy desde Saga a la ceremonia, y le he contado tu situación. Me ha dicho que tiene un sobrino comerciante, se divorció una vez pero tú no están en condiciones de tener en cuenta algo como eso. Mañana enviaré a través de mi amigo una carta a aquel comerciante, explicándole que estás interesada. -

Su tío encendió su pipa y dio por terminada la conversación. Kaoru hizo otra reverencia antes de salir y fue hasta la cocina, le temblaron las manos y decidió ir afuera para que nadie le preguntara por qué estaba tan perturbada. De alguna forma el frio de la noche la tranquilizó, observó sus manos y vio que eran delgadas y blancas, las cerró con fuerza pensando en que si fuera más fuerte, como las de un hombre, nadie la obligaría a casarse y sería libre de escoger su camino. Con ese último pensamiento observó la oscuridad del sendero al costado del dojo y en ese momento decidió que ella prefería huir y vivir en la vergüenza que permitirle a otros escoger su desgracia.

Esa noche Kaoru huyó, sin dejar carta ni despedirse de nadie. Sólo empacó un kimono extra, junto a otros artículos básicos y la chaqueta sin botones de su padre. Tomó una parte pequeña del dinero de la venta del dojo y se perdió en la oscuridad, sabiendo que jamás podría regresar pues desde ahora su familia dejaría de pronunciar su nombre ante la vergüenza de una mujer que escapa por desobediencia.

Y el camino se hizo cada vez más claro, hasta un blanco brillante enceguecedor. Era la luz de la mañana que traspasaba sus párpados y se mezclaba con sus sueños. Al despertar permaneció un momento observando el techo, reviviendo una vez más sus sueños.

-Ya no tiene caso pensar en eso.- murmuró y se levantó para ir a la cocina para ver si podía encender algo de fuego.

_oOoOo_

Suavemente el sonido de la lluvia le llegó, se había quedado dormido pero generalmente el sueño no solía acompañarlo mucho tiempo y pese a que ya no era un Ishin Shishi seguía despertando a la hora del gallo, mucho antes del amanecer.

Después de todo ese periodo de su vida lo había marcado profundamente, incluso más allá de la cicatrices que ahora tenía en su rostro. En el último tiempo solía pensar en la posibilidad de dejar todo aquello atrás, pero aunque su alma necesitara ese descanso una parte de él se sentía indigno de recibirlo… ¿no era después de todo un acto de cobardía no aceptar el dolor que había producido con creces a otros? Claro que sus intenciones siempre fueron nobles, él sólo deseaba liberar de su dolor a aquellos que no tenían voz, entregarles esa libertad que les pertenecía en principio pero que le era negada por la codicia de algunos. Pero el camino había comprometido dolor y haber diseminado el odio en toda una nación, después de todo qué podía haber de digno y de libertario en la muerte de otros.

Los resultados tampoco fueron los que imaginó en su ideal, esos a quienes defendió y protegió para alcanzar el poder ahora se lo disputaban como animales de carroña. Había algo perverso en mucho de ellos, él lo sabía… lo vio en sus rostros, en sus ojos cargados de codicia. Y aunque algunos de ellos mostraban ser hombres honorables, les bastaron unas migajas de poder para transformarse en seres extravagantes envueltos en trajes extranjeros, encerrados en sus lujosos palacios completamente ajenos a las necesidades de los más débiles.

Él había sido ingenuo, tal como dijo su maestro: la espada sólo puede entregar justicia cuando es libre, pero su naturaleza es en esencia causar la muerte. Pero esa ya era una lección tardía, ahora sólo le quedaba reparar el daño causado y encontrar algo de tranquilidad en esa posibilidad.

Parecía de día pero las nubes del tifón oscurecían el lugar así que buscó a tientas una vela para encenderla. La luz iluminó una habitación en completo desorden, llevaba algunos días allí pero rara vez salía por las intensas lluvias. La verdad es que no le causaba problemas el mojarse mientras continuaba su viaje, pero la última vez que lo hizo le vino tal resfrío que permaneció dos semanas sin avanzar y eso es un problema para alguien que siempre camina solo. Por lo demás, tampoco llevaba muchos artículos que le permitieran resguardarse o abrigarse, así que permanecer en esa casa abandonada era una buena alternativa.

No le gustaba estar encerrado y mucho menos tener la mente desocupada. Miró las sombras bailar en los muros por efecto de la vela y un destello le llegó desde el piso, era un espejo un poco sucio. Lo atrajo hacia sí y recordó que hace mucho no se miraba, una sonrisa se le escapó ante tal idea vanidosa pero la imagen que observó se la borró de inmediato. Se veía ojeroso, no sabía si esas sombras eran muy oscuras o su piel estaba demasiado pálida, llevaba la coleta desarmada y el cabello se veía enmarañado, sus ojos además eran opacos y tenía la mirada de alguien a quien vivir le cuesta demasiado.

No se reconoció y lanzó el espejo a un rincón, decidió salir en busca de agua para asearse pero al correr la puerta lo sorprendió la imagen de una mujer de brillantes ojos azules al otro lado del patio. Por un momento pensó que podría ser un alma del bosque pero la forma en que ella se sorprendió al verlo e inclinarse hacia atrás le trajo a la realidad.

_El perfume de las orquídeas_

_en las alas de las mariposa, _

_empalagan. _

_(Bashô)._

* * *

_30 de Noviembre del 2012, _

_No tengo claridad si este es el lugar correcto para dejar un comentario, si me equivoco por favor discúlpenme. Me costó decidirme publicar esto, pero ya está. Gracias a quien lea y saludos. _


	2. La canción de Nakagimi

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el argumento de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este escrito sólo tienes fines recreativos y no percibo ningún dinero por él.

* * *

_La luna que vemos, es siempre la misma._

**Segundo acto: La canción de Nakagimi.**

_La luna clara, _

_sobre las flores; _

_se retrasa un instante._

_(Bashô)._

Permanecieron un momento en sus sitios mirándose a través de la lluvia, estudiando las reacciones del otro en un momento que pareció interminable, pero fue Kaoru quien decidió acercarse caminando con tranquilidad por el cobertizo hacia la figura del hombre.

Al verle de cerca se sorprendió, era de baja estatura y contextura muy delgada, quizás ella era sólo media cabeza más baja que él. Su rostro era demasiado afilado para un hombre y la palidez de su piel le daba una apariencia de máscara a sus facciones, que se acentuaban aún más por las hebras rojizas de cabello que le caían por los costados. No supo si se encontraba molesto o sorprendido ya que no hizo ningún gesto cuando ella se aproximó.

- Lo siento, pensé que la casa estaba vacía. No quise importunarle. – dijo Kaoru con una ligera reverencia antes de dar la vuelta e ir en busca de sus cosas.

- No es mi casa. – se giró al escuchar que él le hablaba. – No es mi casa, soy sólo un vagabundo que busca resguardo de la lluvia.-

Kaoru no le respondió sólo se inclinó un poco para que él supiera que lo había oído y siguió su rumbo hacia la habitación donde había dejado sus cosas.

Entró y se amarró el bulto mojado con sus pertenencias a la espalda, se cubrió con la capa aún húmeda la cabeza y salió para ir por el cobertizo hasta la cocida en busca de la salida. Él siguió su trayecto fijo en su sitio manteniendo siempre su rostro impasible, sólo se aproximó a ella cuando se encontraba sentada en la cocina colocándose sus sandalias.

- Usted no puede salir ahora.- le dijo a su espalda, Kaoru le dirigió una leve mirada y continuó lo que hacía. – El tifón está comenzando, en unas horas no podrá caminar bajo la lluvia.

Él se adelantó a la joven y se arrodilló frente a la estufa a colocar unas maderas en ella. Sólo ahí Kaoru notó el color violeta de sus ojos y el impacto le impidió dejar de verlo directamente, pero él giró con violencia su mirada, de una forma casi felina por lo que Kaoru dio un respingo del susto, pese a eso el vagabundo mantuvo su inexpresividad.

- Es usted obstinada, pero no demuestre ser torpe saliendo a morir bajo la lluvia. – él la miró y parpadeó de pronto con curiosidad como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.- Es usted una niña… - murmuró.

Kaoru tuvo el impulso de ofenderse pero después de todo él no mentía. Permanecieron durante un largo momento en silencio, mientras el vagabundo encendía el fuego. Ella aún se debatía entre salir a la intemperie o quedarse en esa casa junto con el desconocido, no estaba segura de cuál peligro era menor.

- Vaya a la habitación en la que estaba, le llevaré en un momento un brasero para que pueda secar sus ropas. - le dijo con tranquilidad sin mirarla.

La idea de estar sentada junto al fuego terminó por convencer a Kaoru, así que contraria a su obstinación acostumbrada caminó obediente hasta la habitación que le indicaran. Allí desarmó su bolsa y colgó el kimono extra que traía en un clavo en el muro y estiró la chaqueta de su padre sobre el tatami para que se secara. Se encontraba colocando el resto de sus cosas sobre una mesita baja cuando entró el vagabundo con el brasero para colocarlo en el centro de la habitación y salir sin más.

Kaoru se acercó al fuego y pensó que ese día era mejor de lo que esperaba; estaba en una habitación caliente y el vagabundo le inspiraba confianza, aunque no sabía si era la mejor situación para poner a prueba su intuición.

La puerta se corrió de nuevo y Kaoru vio que el vagabundo traía los brazos cargados, se acercó a ella y dejó caer cerca un cojín y una ropa doblada.

- Es de varón pero le servirá. La encontré en la casa, sólo huele a polvo y no parece haber sido usada porque estaba en una caja doblada. No puede permanecer con ese kimono húmedo. –

Ella se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y cogió las prendas para inspeccionarlas.

- Volveré más tarde para colocar más carbón al bracero. Me imagino que no ha comido, pero sólo tengo esta carne seca. – le extendió un paquetito envuelto en papel y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Kaoru alcanzara a darle las gracias por su amabilidad, él ya había salido hacia el corredor. Entonces, aprovechando que se encontraba sola decidió ponerse la ropa que el vagabundo le trajo, era un kimono negro y un hakama del mismo color, parecía de algún noble pues traía varios escudos blancos y redondos en el pecho, las mangas y la espalda.

No tenía dónde mirarse, pero supuso que se vería graciosa, se sentó a modo que lo hacen los hombres con las rodillas separadas e hizo una inclinación colocando la punta de los dedos estirados como saludaban los grandes señores. Se rió relajada, cuando vivía con su padre solía hacer este tipo de juegos para él y pese a que era un hombre estricto jamás la reprendió por esas travesuras porque creía que una niña merecía disfrutar.

Bueno, ella ya no se consideraba a sí misma como una niña y creía que no necesitaba el reconocimiento de un vagabundo para pensar lo contrario. Hace tres meses que había dejado Tokio y viajaba sin rumbo fijo, y la muestra de que siguiera viva decía que ella era ya una mujer independiente, o a lo menos así lo creía. Infló el pecho con esa última idea, orgullosa de sí.

El calor del brasero la reconfortó con una tranquilidad que no sentía hace tiempo, estaba tan relajada que se estiró sobre el tatami perdida en el recuerdo de días menos dolorosos.

_oOoOo_

- ¿Señorita? Vine por el brasero… - Kenshin esperó a su respuesta al otro lado de la puerta pero no ocurrió nada. – se inquietó un poco al pensar que tal vez ella se habría ido.- ¿Señorita?... –

Kenshin se acercó a la puerta pero no pudo oír nada que le indicaba que la joven seguía ahí. Podría entrar, pero pensó que sería inadecuado y podría importunarla. Dudó instante, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y corrió sutilmente la puerta, por la rendija vio que la chica estaba recostada en el suelo posiblemente durmiendo.

Y pensó que después de todo era una niña por lo que no había motivos para que se incomodase si un hombre entraba a su habitación, por tanto ingresó silenciosamente y cogió el brasero con un paño pues estaba tibio, ella no parecía haber notado su presencia y continuó respirando suavemente. Con las ropas de varón y echa un ovillo se veía aún más pequeña, Kenshin sintió compasión por ella, no imaginaba qué podría haber arrastrado a una niña a caminar bajo la lluvia ante un posible tifón.

Pero decidió que eso no era su asunto, después de todo él también ocultaba una historia detrás de su viaje sin destino y no gustaba compartirla con extraños. Caminó con suavidad para no despertarla pero enredó un pie en la ropa que la joven había dejado sobre el suelo por lo que cayó con fuerza, y puesto que llevaba las manos ocupadas su cara dio contra el tatami sin oponer ninguna resistencia haciendo un gran escándalo.

La joven saltó asustada por el ruido y lo vio en una posición poco decorosa con la cara pegada al suelo, los brazos extendidos con el brasero y el trasero levantado, pues se estaba apoyando en sus rodillas.

- Señor vagabundo ¿se encuentra usted bien?- aunque su voz sonaba preocupada se distinguía un leve tono de gracia.

- Sí, sí… Siempre soy tan torpe.- se quejó para sí, incorporándose.

La jovencita ante su respuesta rió abiertamente y a Kenshin le alegró traerle un poco de felicidad.

- Tiene usted muy mal equilibrio.-

- No, no… soy más bien distraído, estas cosas me pasan con frecuencia.-

- ¿Venía usted a buscar el brasero?-

- Sí… y a mirar el tatami de cerca.- le sonrió con suavidad.

A la joven su cambio de actitud pareció darle una energía especial y se levantó para acercarse a él.

- Señor vagabundo ¿cuál es su nombre? Yo me llamo Kamija Kaoru y soy de Tokio.-

- Volveré con el brasero en un momento.- dijo sin ser brusco después de una pausa, como si simplemente no la hubiese oído y salió dejando sola a la joven.

En unos minutos retornó como prometió y se retiró sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más.

Regresó luego a su habitación, encendió una vela y se sentó en un rincón con la espada entre las piernas como solía acostumbrar. Permaneció así varios minutos pero se sentía intranquilo, acarició nervioso el mango de la empuñadura y su vista fue a dar con el espejo que brillaba en el suelo. Se estiró para alcanzarlo y lo colocó en su regazo boca abajo, acariciando con sus dedos la lustrosa madera de la que estaba hecho.

- Se llama Kaoru…- susurró e hizo una mueca incomprensible.

Puso el espejo frente a él y se sonrió, comenzando a aplastar con sus dedos los mechones rojizos que escapaban desordenadamente de su coleta.

_Si el águila enjaulada_

_se siente sola, _

_bate sus alas. _

_(Hakyö)._

___oOoOo_

- Shinta, Shinta… ¿te has quedado dormido?-

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro redondo y blanco de la mujer, quien al ver su expresión de incertidumbre sonrió con dulzura. Con ese gesto su semblante se hizo aún más apacible y a Shinta le recordó las imágenes de los budas que estaban en los templos.

- Me has pedido que te cante y te has quedado dormido, no tienes consideración conmigo. – le dijo con fingida indignación y le tocó con la punta del dedo la nariz.

El niño no dijo nada, sólo permaneció mirando sus ojos oscuros y almendrados, que brillaban de una forma especial por la fogata que ardía cercana. Ella inclinó su cabeza y las suaves hebras azabaches de su cabellera tocaron el rostro del menor, acariciándolo con su olor a jazmines blancos. Sobrecogido con la sensación cálida se apretó con fuerza contra el pecho de la mujer como si con ese acto pudiera retenerla por siempre a su lado.

Shinta llevaba casi un año en la caravana de esclavos desde la muerte de sus padres, y esa mujer había llegado hace sólo dos meses a hacer su vida más pasadera. Le cuidaba como a su propio hijo, caminaba siempre a su lado y le distraía contándole historias sobrenaturales que había oído de sus antepasados, le daba además parte de su ración de comida y ya cuando llegaba la noche lo llamaba junto a un árbol para que él pudiera acomodarse en su regazo a dormir.

Pese a que él no era muy expresivo, la mujer le demostraba gran cariño y parecía pasar por alto su mutismo. En general, los adultos evitaban hablar de sus desgracias y de los motivos que les había arrastrado hasta la caravana, pero ella se abrió con el niño a penas lo conoció. Le dijo que era la esposa de un hombre importante que había sido acusado de traición al Imperio, por lo que ella junto a sus dos hijos habían tenido que regresar a la casa de sus padres, pero en el caminó fueron embaucados por un desconocido que les ofreció llevarlos en bote hasta su ciudad natal. A penas ella subió al bote, otro hombre retuvo a los niños en la orilla y les impidió subir a la embarcación, esa fue la última vez que los vio, gritando y llorando desde la rivera.

Shinta sabía que su historia era cierta, la mujer había llegado a la caravana con un lujoso kimono de viaje de varias capas, su cabello era largo y lo usaba suelto como en los dibujos que él había visto de los personajes que formaban parte de la corte. Además era extremadamente hermosa y delicada, hasta el más mínimo de sus gestos parecía una danza y su voz era tan dulce que se confundía con el susurro de los árboles. Los traficantes de esclavos sabían su valor y por ello la mujer había permanecido más tiempo del acostumbrado en la caravana, ya que pretendían venderla a una lujosa casa del placer de Shin Yoshiwara en Edo.

Para beneficio del niño aún quedaba mucho camino antes de llegar hasta esa ciudad, por lo que podía continuar al cuidado de la mujer. Ya que a diferencia de ella, él no había permanecido en la caravana por su valor sino que todo lo contrario; la baja estatura para su edad y aspecto delicado había hecho difícil su venta. Pero en la situación en que se encontraba creía que no valía la pena pensar en el futuro, lo importante para él era que hoy una vez más podía estar a su lado.

El pequeño la observó de nuevo desde su pecho y vio que tenía una expresión ausente, mirando con detenimiento la fogata.

- Shinta… ¿Podrías aprender la canción que te cantaba hace un momento? – le dijo sin mirarlo.

- Sí, si eso es importante para ti Nakagimi.- ella recuperó su sonrisa y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos entre la suya comenzando a cantar.

- "Zushio, quiero verte.

Anju quiero verte. Estoy triste.

Lo que nace bello en la mañana se marchita al acabar la velada.

El mundo cambia sin piedad.

¿Qué intenciones tienes mi querida niña?

¿Qué intenciones tienes mi querido niño?

El mundo cambia y lo hace sin piedad,

pero nuestras desgracias son las mismas.

Pero yo no quiero que el mundo sea otro,

sólo quiero verte Zushio,

sólo quiero verte Anju". –

La melodía era lenta y suave, como un lamento susurrado con una voz hermosa. Shinta permaneció inmóvil mientras cantaba, como presa de un hechizo de su voz diáfana. En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para él, la angustia y el dolor vividos ese último año le parecieron lejanos, tanto que tuvo la impresión que sus desgracias no habían ocurrido realmente y que eran parte de la historia de otro. Simplemente dejó de sentir su propio dolor y el de ella le embargó por completo, eso sería un momento decisivo en su vida porque desde entonces siempre sentiría de forma más intensa el sufrimiento ajeno que el suyo.

En ese momento deseó con toda su alma crecer pronto para traerle a Nakagimi sus hijos y hacerla feliz. Pero no imaginaba que su deseo sería imposible, una semana después de que ella le cantara esa melodía, Nakagimi intentó huir de la caravana.

Por desgracia la mujer no pudo llegar muy lejos por las dificultades del terreno montañoso, así que luego de unas horas de búsquedas los vendedores de esclavos la hallaron y la arrastraron hasta la caravana cogida de los cabellos.

Todo se volvió un gran alboroto, los hombres rodearon a la mujer que estaba en el suelo mientras decidían qué hacer con ella.

- ¡No quería escapar! Sólo continúe caminando, no sé qué me pasó… la imagen del niño – dijo señalando a Shinta- me hizo recordar a mis hijos y simplemente comencé a caminar. Lo prometo, no quería… - una patada por parte de los hombres en su rostro le impidió terminar.

- Córtenle los tendones de las piernas, así no lo volverá a intentar y todos aprenderán qué les sucede a quienes intentan huir.- decidió un hombre mayor que parecía ser el jefe de los demás.

Al oír esto Shinta se desesperó y quiso rescatarla de sus opresores, pero el resto de las mujeres se lo impidieron. Los hombres cerraron el círculo en torno a Nakagimi, pero él no pudo ver nada más pues algunas mujeres se habían abalanzado sobre él para evitarle la cruenta escena. Pero los gritos fueron suficientes para que comprendiera el nivel de brutalidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Shinta se sintió mareado y asqueado, quiso que alguna suerte se apiadara de él y le arrastrara alguna muerte repentina, pero todo no era más que presente y realidad: los gritos desgarrados de Nakagimi, los sollozos de las mujeres que se aferraban a su alrededor y el olor intenso de la sangre.

Y su dolor fue tan intenso que perdió la conciencia de su propio cuerpo y el entorno. Cuando pudo recuperar la voluntad sobre sí mismo vio a Nakagimi acostada sobre la tierra a la orilla del camino, el resto de las mujeres limpiaba su cuerpo ensangrentado y le arreglaban con delicadeza el kimono mientras sollozaban. Ella estaba pálida, con los ojos vidriosos y susurraba cosas incomprensibles.

- Perdió mucha sangre…- fue la primera frase que Shinta pudo percibir luego de su estupor.

Nakagimi, estira tu brazo, aquí está la imagen del buda.- le dijo una mujer arrodillada a su costado, quien tomó su mano y la colocó junto a una pequeña estatua de piedra a su lado para que pudiera tocarla- míralo y cuando llegue el momento pídele que tu próxima vida no seas mujer, para que no tengas que sufrir y puedas escoger tu destino.

Nakagimi sólo movió la cabeza y luego llamó con dificultad a Shinta. Él se acercó y tomó su lánguida mano entre las suyas.

- Shinta ¿puedes… recordar la canción… que te enseñé?- al pequeño le pareció que con cada palabra se le escapaba algo de vida.

- "Zushio, quiero verte. Anju quiero verte…". – comenzó a cantar.

- Debes recordarla siempre -ella le interrumpió- y cantarla… donde sea que estés. Lo único que deseo… es que mis hijos puedan oír esta canción… y saber… que su madre siempre pensó en ellos.- la última frase se mezcló con un suspiro que terminó por llevarse la vida de Nakagimi.

- "El mundo cambia sin piedad.

¿Qué intenciones tienes mi querida niña?

¿Qué intenciones tienes mi querido niño?

El mundo cambia y lo hace sin piedad,

pero nuestras desgracias son las mismas.

Pero yo no quiero que el mundo sea otro,

sólo quiero verte Zushio,

sólo quiero verte Anju". – terminó de cantar ahogado por las lágrimas y por el vacío de sus ojos supo que ella ya no lo escuchaba.

_La luna en el agua; _

_deshaciéndose una y otra vez, _

_allí está todavía. _

_(Chosu)._

___oOoOo_

Kenshin despertó ahogado, tenía el cuerpo tenso y tuvo que tragar varias bocanadas de aires para recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Estaba confundido por la oscuridad, sabía que estaba en la habitación pero el rumor que hacía el viento al chocar con la madera de los muros le hizo creer en un principio que alguien sollozaba cerca de él.

Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y el ruido, seguramente el tifón se encontraba en su momento culmine pues la lluvia sonaba estrepitosamente contra el techo y las ráfagas de viento hacían crujir la casa por completo.

Se tocó de pronto la frente húmeda, había sudado mucho mientras dormía y su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente a recordar su sueño y a Nakagimi. Hace mucho que no pensaba en ella ni en su canción, a veces involuntariamente entonaba su melodía pero jamás cantaba sus versos pues le traían recuerdos amargos. Después de todo nunca tuvo la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo su promesa, había viajado por gran parte de Japón sin cantar una sola vez la canción de Nakagimi.

No quiso pensar más en ello y descansó la cabeza sobre la pared en la que se encontraba apoyado, escuchando el silbido agudo que hacía el viendo al pasar entre algunos agujeros en la madera. De pronto recordó a la niña que estaba al otro lado del corredor y se inquietó por saber si se encontraba bien, quizás sería buena idea ir a ver cómo estaba pensó.

Se levantó y salió al corredor, afuera se escuchaba aún más fuerte el ruido del viento y las puertas que aislaban el patio interior vibraban con intensidad. Se asomó por el pasillo y vio que la habitación de la jovencita estaba iluminada tenue e irregularmente como cuando la vela está pronta a apagarse. Se giró para regresar y se encontró con unos ojos brillantes a su espalda, de inmediato supo que se trataba de Kaoru porque reflejaba la luz en tonos azules y pudo distinguir el contorno de su pequeño rostro.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante su presencia, por lo que permaneció en silencio hasta que ella se le acercó un poco sorprendida y colocó una mano en su rostro.

- Estaba usted llorando…- le dijo sin apartar la mano de su mejilla.

Kenshin se llevó la mano al rostro y comprobó que había lágrimas en él. Inmediatamente dio un paso atrás para resguardarse en la oscuridad y librarse del contacto de la jovencita. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar que otra cosa hacer, un fuerte sonido llegó desde su espalda y al girarse vio que el cuarto que ocupaba de Kaoru se hundía por completo.

Se acercó con rapidez y comprobó que la ladera en la que se encontraba localizada la casa, había cedido por la gran cantidad de humedad absorbida de la lluvia y había arrastrado los cimientos de la habitación, por lo que ahora sin el resguardo de los muros entraba al corredor una gran cantidad de viento y lluvia. Estaba analizando qué acción tomar cuando vio a Kaoru saltar al fango en que se había hundido la habitación.

De inmediato saltó junto a ella y el barro le cubrió hasta la cintura.

- ¡¿Qué hace?! La ladera cedió, no sabe si puede haber otro deslizamiento que logre enterrarla bajo el barro.- intentó que su voz sonara por sobre la ventisca.

- La chaqueta…-

- Debemos salir de aquí.- Le interrumpió y tomó de los brazos intentando jalarla hasta la elevación de la casa, pero ella se apartó violentamente de su agarre y se arrodilló para tantear el fondo con las manos. – Por favor, no sea obstinada...-

- Es la chaqueta de mi padre, es lo único que me queda de mi familia…- y la voz de Kaoru se perdió en un gemido.

Kenshin la miró un momento enterrada hasta la mitad del pecho por el barro y la vio tan angustiada que supo que no podría esperar una reacción razonable de su parte, por lo que con decisión la tomó de la cintura y la hizo levantarse del suelo a lo que ella reaccionó muy agresivamente. Con dificultad la acomodó sobre uno de sus hombros y ella opuso toda la resistencia que le fue posible, pero Kenshin no hizo amago de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo y siguió caminando pesadamente entre el barro hasta la altura del cobertizo. En un intento desesperado Kaoru le enterró sus dedos en su cabello rojizo y sacudió su cabeza con violencia, esto sacó completamente de quicio a Kenshin quien tuvo el impulso de dejarla caer, pero continuó hasta dejarla en la altura.

- ¡Quédate ahí! Ni siquiera intentes bajar de nuevo. – le señaló su sitio con el dedo- Y nunca más vuelvas a golpearme, te prometo que no te lo voy a permitir.- esto último lo dijo con tal siseo amenazador que Kaoru se inclinó asustada hacia atrás.- Iré por la maldita chaqueta.-

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se agachó entre el fango con los brazos extendidos para buscar, pero un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó de pronto y Kenshin no alcanzó a escapar de un desplome de barro que venía ladera abajo.

- ¡Señor vagabundo!- gritó Kaoru aún en su sitio pero la oscuridad no le posibilitaba ver nada, sólo distinguía barro y agua.- ¡Señor vagabundo!... ¿dónde está?, por favor señor vagabundo… salga.-

Y antes que la muchacha hiciera el intento de bajar Kenshin salió a la superficie completamente manchado con el barro. Con aún más dificultad regresó al cobertizo y requirió de la ayuda de Kaoru para terminar de subir, sus movimientos eran muy lentos y un hilo de sangre le salía desde la sien pues seguramente una roca arrastrada por el lodo le había golpeado.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el piso, respirando con dificultad. Kaoru se veía preocupada y le apartaba torpemente el lodo sobre el cuerpo hasta que Kenshin levantó un trozo de tela embarrado hasta su cara y lo inspeccionó con cuidado.

- Esto no es una chaqueta, es un kimono… lo siento, no he podido recuperarlo.- dijo decepcionado haciendo el intento de levantarse nuevamente para regresar al lodo.

- No, no… no es necesario. Está bien, nada es tan importante para que usted arriesgue su vida.-

- Lo mismo pensé yo cuando usted no quería salir de ahí.- le dijo con calma.

- Lo siento.- se inclinó entristecida y continuó quitando el barro sobre Kenshin.

- Me llamo Himura Kenshin, pero puede llamarme simplemente Kenshin… por favor… si la vuelvo oír de nuevo gritando "señor vagabundo" me destrozará los nervios.- le sonrió desde el suelo conmovido al ver a la niña tan angustiada.

_De cuando en cuando, _

_las nubes acuerdan una pausa_

_para los que contemplan la luna._

_(Bashô)._

* * *

_16 de Diciembre del 2012_

_Gracias a los que leen. La historia de Nakagimi no es completamente original y está basada en el personaje del mismo nombre del film Sanshô dayû (1954), así como las dos primeras estrofas de su canción. El resto es producto de mi invención, espero no ofender a nadie al rescatar este personaje para el avance de mi propia historia, pero me conmovió tremendamente la película. Saludos. _


	3. La suerte del jazmín

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el argumento de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este escrito sólo tienes fines recreativos y no percibo ningún dinero por él.

* * *

_La luna que vemos, es siempre la misma._

**Tercer acto: La suerte del jazmín.**

_El vasto cielo._

_No se ve perturbado_

_por el vuelo de nubes blancas._

_(Sekito Kisen). _

Ligeras y sobre un cielo celeste pálido se esparcían las nubes brillantes de tonos morados y dorados, moviéndose con calma como si ese cielo nunca hubiese sido escenario de la tormenta anterior. Las golondrinas cantaban animadamente y buscaban sobre el suelo embarrado algunos insectos que por los deslizamientos habían surgido desde la tierra.

Kenshin se sentía animado por la brisa húmeda y el murmullo de los árboles junto al camino le acompaña. El sol brillaba alto detrás de algunas nubes, evaporando la humedad de la tierra y esparciendo un olor intenso, pero exquisito.

No muy lejos veía el tejado azul de la casa a los pies de la colina, allí había dejado a Kaoru durmiendo para volver sobre el camino en busca de algunas hortalizas que había visto en los campos días antes de empezar el tifón. Al regresar pensaba preparar un poco de sopa, él no solía cocinar platos muy elaborados pues rara vez contaba con una cocina, pero creyó que algo nutritivo podría venirle bien a la joven.

De pronto la brisa le trajo un olor dulce y cálido, que se le hizo ligeramente conocido. Se detuvo inspeccionando a su alrededor el origen de ese aroma y vio un arbusto pequeño de hojas verde oscuras detrás de un árbol. Al aproximarse comprobó que desde ahí provenía la fragancia y se arrodilló para tocar las brillantes hojas de la planta; era un jazmín y conservaba algunas flores pese a la fuerte brisa de la noche anterior. Kenshin se sorprendió ya que en otoño no florecía ese tipo de arbustos y pensó que eso sería algún tipo de señal pues en la naturaleza nada ocurría de forma casual, así que cortó una flor y la guardó en la manga de su kimono para llevarla consigo.

Al bajar la colina y llegar a la casa vio a Kaoru inclinada junto al pozo, estaba lavando el kimono que él había logrado rescatar del barro. Al ver que se aproximaba se levantó, pero se mantuvo en su sitio con las mangas recogidas, las brazos escurriendo y el cabello suelto. Ella simplemente le sonrió como saludo y a Kenshin le atrapó su imagen y el modo en que su naturalidad la embellecía.

- He traído algunas cosas para desayunar.- dijo, pero se asombró que su voz sonara ahogada y sólo entonces notó que había estado conteniendo el aire.

- Gracias. Estaba lavando mi ropa pues quería devolverle la suya.- mencionó la joven apuntando el kimono azul oscuro que traía junto a un hakama blanco. – Usted ayer se ensució tanto como yo, pero no pudo cambiarse por cedérmela.

Kenshin miró su vestimenta embarra y llevó una mano a su cola alta comprobando que su cabello también estaba sucio, pero como vagabundo cosas así solían sucederle por lo que hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

- Iré a preparar la comida, la llamaré en un momento.- y continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

- ¡Kenshin!- la voz de la joven lo detuvo a su espalda y volteó a verla.- Gracias por todo… yo…- Kaoru vaciló.

- Está bien, no me lo agradezca… yo también tengo hambre.- dijo antes de perderse en la cocina.

Al rato Kenshin tenía lista la sopa y caminaba por el corredor portando la comida en una bandeja, impregnando la casa con el aroma de las verduras cocidas. Se dirigió hasta su habitación que ahora compartía con Kaoru y al entrar la vio con la mitad del cuerpo al interior del armario. Fue hasta el centro del cuarto y en una mesa baja dispuso ahí los utensilios para comer, mientras observaba a la joven moverse ruidosamente.

- Mire, he encontrado muchas cosas de utilidad. - le dijo la muchacha extendiendo sobre el suelo varios objetos. – Un peine, unas sandalias de caña, una cajita de costura y esta tela. Es muy bonita, creo que podría hacer para usted un kimono simple. –

- No es necesario señorita. Mi ropa aún está muy bien, muchas gracias. -

- No estoy muy segura de eso.- le dijo Kaoru con un suspiro, mostrándole cómo una de sus manos completa podía salir por un borde descocido del kimono que le había prestado.

- Lo siento, no soy muy bueno haciendo esas tareas minuciosas. He intentado cocer mi ropa pero luego los hilos seden. No sé qué hago mal. – Kenshin le mostro el codo de su manga zurcido con una tosca costura con un hilo completamente diferente a su ropa.

- A mí me gustaría hacer esto por usted, además aquí no tengo nada más en qué pasar el tiempo y casi es la única labor que se me da bien. Es muy bonito el color de la tela, vendría con su cabello.-

- Nunca me he preocupado por el color de mi ropa.- y tocó la suave tela que sostenía la muchacha. – Además creo que nunca he vestido algo tan lujoso…-

- Ya lo ve, hay una razón más para que lo haga. –

A Kenshin le parecía contagioso el entusiasmo de la joven, pero aún no se decidía. Él tenía ciertas ideas fijas sobre la austeridad con que se debía desenvolverse un hombre para conservar su virtud. Se encontraba en esa vacilación cuando Kaoru se levantó rápidamente y le extendió la tela sobre la espalda para envolverlo y con la mayor naturalidad le alisó el género sobre sus hombros para amoldarlo a su cuerpo.

- Sí, se vería muy bien. – Kenshin intentó recobrar la distancia entre ellos, pero Kaoru se inclinó sobre él.- Vaya, huele usted muy bien. ¿A flores?...-

- Ah, es esto.- dijo Kenshin sacando la flor de la manga de su kimono.

- ¿Un jazmín en otoño?- ella tomó la flor y la aproximó a su nariz, disfrutando de su olor con los ojos cerrados.

- La naturaleza sigue su propio rumbo. – soltó Kenshin después de un momento, más para sí mismo que para responder su pregunta.

- Como las personas…- y miró los pétalos de la flor con detenimiento como si alguna respuesta estuviera escrita en ellos. – Aunque en la naturaliza cada cosa cumple una función, quizás sea un mensaje de los dioses… - A Kaoru se le nubló la vista por un instante pero pronto recobró su entusiasmo.- De todos modos, no lo descubriremos con el estómago vacío y esa sopa que usted preparó huele realmente bien.-

Kaoru se acomodó frente a la mesa y observó maravillada los alimentos. Kenshin permaneció sin moverse, un poco perturbado al notar que él aroma del jazmín le había recordado al de la joven cuando la sostuvo bajo la lluvia sobre su espalda.

_Casi irreal_

_el sostener una mariposa_

_entre mis dedos. _

_(Buson)._

_oOoOo_

El resto de aquel día se desarrolló en calma y sin grandes novedades. De acuerdo a Kaoru Kenshin resultaba ser tan amable como silencioso, pues a lo largo de la mañana y el resto de la tarde había intentado entablar alguna conversación pero él se limitaba a responder concisa pero educadamente todas sus preguntas o comentarios. Pese a esto el vagabundo se esforzaba en brindarle comodidad, por lo que se había dedicado durante el día a extraer agua del viejo pozo y buscar leña con el fin de prepararle un baño caliente.

A Kaoru le era inevitable sentir curiosidad con respecto a qué tipo de persona era Kenshin, había algo extraño en él que no alcanzaba a identificar como si observara algo que se sabe que está incompleto pero se desconoce cuál es la naturaleza de su parcialidad. No comprendía tampoco por qué un vagabundo llevaba una espada, pensaba que tal vez había sido un espadachín sumido en la desgracia luego del cambio de era o quizás era uno de esos samuráis que habían obtenido su espada y título por herencia sin haber peleado nunca.

Esas eran las dudas que perseguían a Kaoru, pero luego de darse un baño decidió que no era importante qué tipo de persona había sido Kenshin pues hasta el momento se había comportado muy decente con ella. Además una conversación que revelara los orígenes del vagabundo podría implicar que ella misma tuviera que hablar sobre su huida desde Tokio o el robo a sus tíos, lo cual la pondría en una situación riesgosa.

Sin más qué hacer se sentó en el cobertizo a rearmar su kimono ya seco y en esa tarea estuvo dedicada por bastante tiempo hasta que la brisa cálida, la luz rojiza de la tarde y la labor minuciosa la arrastraron a un sueño tranquilo y lento en que las imágenes eran borrosas y los personajes hablaban sin voz.

Kaoru soñó que regresaba a Tokio y que en la puerta de su dojo le esperaba sentado su padre. Ella se sorprendió de lo real que parecía su imagen pues se veía tal cual lo recordaba al partir: con su gran altura y contextura huesuda, los pómulos sobresalientes bajo la piel dorada y unos ojos negros ocultos bajo espesas cejas. Él parecía ausente como si no la hubiese visto, miraba sus botas como hacía al inspeccionar si se encontraban lustradas y alisaba arrugas inexistentes de su chaqueta sin botones. A Kaoru tal imagen cotidiana le oprimió el corazón y entre el remolino de sus ideas pensó si los muertos continuarían con sus rutinas donde sea que estuviesen, y aún más, si recordarían a los vivos o si los esperarían donde siempre habían vivido con ellos.

La sola imagen que su padre la estuviese esperando en un lugar que ella había abandonado para siempre la sumió en una angustia tan profunda que le pareció que se hundía físicamente y tanto en sueños como en la realidad estiró los brazos para aferrarse.

Su despertar fue tan violento que tardó en captar que se encontraba aún sentada en el cobertizo y que Kenshin le sostenía los brazos extendidos inclinado frente a ella.

- Tranquila.- él se colocó en cuclillas y suavemente le juntó las manos para dejarlas sobre su regazo. Kaoru no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que la mirada violeta de Kenshin se le hizo insoportable y bajó la vista hacia sus manos. - Lo mejor de los sueños es que se puede despertar antes de la peor parte.-

Kaoru lo volvió a mirar y él le estaba sonriendo con suavidad. Se levantó con su ritmo pausado de siempre y se sentó a su lado en el cobertizo mirando el atardecer entre las nubes violetas y escarlatas.

- Tiene usted las manos muy hermosas.- dijo después de una larga pausa.- Son muy blancas y de dedos finos como las de mi madre.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad, intentando imaginar el aspecto de la madre de un hombre de tan singular apariencia.

- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso ella era campesina así que la imagen de sus manos blancas y delgadas parece poco real… -

- ¿Cómo se llamaba su madre? – Kaoru no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

- La verdad es que no estoy seguro… - Kenshin cerró los ojos como intentando repasar algunos recuerdos.- Murió cuando yo era un niño. –

- Lo siento. – avergonzada de revivirle esa pena dejó de mirarlo.

- Está bien, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo… tanto que no sé si realmente sucedió. – Aunque a veces – dijo luego de una pausa.- cuando camino en el campo me parece que puedo recordar su voz llamándome en el sonido del viendo sobre la hierba.

La joven se revolvió en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar ante una declaración tan íntima.

- Mis padres también han muerto.- soltó sin preámbulo y se sintió absurda.

- Lo imaginaba, nadie permitiría que su hija caminara en la montaña en medio de un tifón. Además usted no parece desesperada de volver a ningún lugar. Pero tranquila, no debe corresponder a lo que yo le he contado, sólo intentaba distraerla un poco. La verdad – y a Kaoru le pareció que en ese punto su voz tomaba otra entonación.- soy un poco reacio a conocer detalles de las personas que conozco mientras viajo. Quizás le parezca brusco pero es como creo que se me dan mejor las cosas… pero muchas gracias por escucharme tan atentamente. – y Kaoru se sorprendió como en la última frase retornaba el tono de su voz.

- Lo comprendo, después de todo es usted un vagabundo... –

- Ya se está escondiendo el sol, será mejor que comamos algo. – y se levantó del cobertizo para entrar a la casa.- No me pregunte qué hay para cenar pues ya sabe que ¡sopa es lo único que tenemos! – dijo divertido antes de perderse.

Kaoru permaneció un momento más sentada observando como el horizonte se oscurecía y ruidosas bandadas de aves se perdían entre las montañas en busca de refugio. Y sin siquiera pretenderlo imaginó a Kenshin caminando por unas colinas altas y brumosas, deteniéndose brevemente a escuchar la voz de su madre repetida mil veces en la caricia sempiterna del viento sobre la hierba y esa imagen la llenó de regocijo.

_He cruzado soplando_

_los semblantes de la gente. _

_El viento de otoño. _

_(Onitsura)._

_oOoOo_

La habitación se encontraba en silencio y a penas iluminada por una vela resguardada por una pequeña lámpara de papel en un rincón. Kenshin poco acostumbrado a compartir con otras personas se debatía ante las posibilidades de interacción con la pequeña. ¿Qué sería mejor?, ¿ignorarla?, ¿conversar con ella?, ¿ir a dormir al cobertizo?, se encontraba ante esa duda cuando Kaoru deslizó la puerta corrediza y entró. Vestía el kimono que se hallaba zurciendo en la tarde de un tenue color amarillo, con el bordado de brillantes peces multicolores entre suaves olas tornasol, le envolvía la cintura el mismo obi con que la vio la primera vez y usaba el cabello recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre el pecho.

- En la casa no hay té, pero traje agua caliente. La noche está comenzando a ponerse un poco fría.-

Kenshin no le respondió nada porque la concentración que le demandaba mirar los detalles del kimono le impedía hacer otra cosa. Tardó un momento en percibir el vaso sobre la bandeja que la joven había puesto a su disposición y al beber el contenido su rostro se deformó en una mueca de asco.

- Es una lástima que no tengamos té.- dijo Kenshin y Kaoru se rió al darse cuenta que no la había oído.

- Es usted un poco distraído.-

Él la miró sin comprender y recordó de pronto la flor del jazmín en su manga, la sacó y lavó sus pétalos sobre el brasero con el agua que la joven había traído. Luego cortó varios pétalos que puso en las tazas para hacer una infusión y le extendió la bandeja a Kaoru para que pudiera coger uno de los fragantes recipientes.

- Mhhh, que exquisito y reconfortante sabor. No se me hubiese ocurrido.-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio observando las sombras bailar bajo la luz de la vela hasta que Kenshin intervino.

- No sé dónde están los futones en esta casa, pero encontré unas frazadas que he estado usando. Ahora puede usarlas usted sólo huelen un poco a polvo. -

- ¿Y usted con qué se abrigará? -

- No hace frío y dormiré apoyado en alguna viga. No se sienta culpable, la verdad es que antes que llegara usted yo ya dormía así. Nunca me he sentido cómodo enredado entre cobertores. ¿Quiere dormir inmediatamente? -

- No, la verdad es que quería leer un libro que encontré aquí esta tarde.- y le extendió a Kenshin un pequeño ejemplar de cuero rojo con hojas doradas, pero él no lo tomó para inspeccionarlo pues no le atraía la literatura.

Ella captó su desinterés y se acercó a la lámpara para comenzar a leer. Kenshin inseguro de qué hacer en tal circunstancia, se acercó al bracero para atizar los carbones y agregarle lentamente pedazos de una ramita que cortaba con tranquilidad. Por un tiempo el chisporroteo de los trozos de madera lo mantuvo ocupado, pero cuando ya no tuvo más ramitas para cortar sus ojos se dirigieron a Kaoru quien continuaba leyendo sentada sobre el tatami descansando su cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos. Su rostro inclinado y las sombras que le proyectaba la tenue luz la hacían ver un poco mayor de lo que a Kenshin le había parecido en un principio y de alguna forma su pose elegante y silenciosa le recordaron brevemente a Tomoe. Pero luego la risa musical de la joven y el modo que contraía el rostro en una mueca infantil le otorgaron a su figura una frescura propia.

Kaoru como si se hubiese sabido observada desatendió el libro para mirar a Kenshin que se desfiguraba en tonos rojizos y oscuros por las luces opuestas del brasero y la lámpara. Al notarse descubierto él le sostuvo una miraba feroz por lo que la chica regresó inmediatamente su vista al libro. Con aquello Kenshin creyó que había terminado por ganarse el temor de la jovencita y se sintió un tanto arrepentido, por lo que buscó su conversación para tranquilizarla.

- Parece interesante lo que lee, ¿de qué trata? – Kaoru respondió a su voz con un respingo.

- Es una historia de amor que ocurre en un lugar muy lejano y exótico. – Kenshin dudó si deseaba realmente indagar más en un tema como ese, pero los ojos brillantes de expectación de la joven lo convencieron.

- ¿En qué lugar? – dijo simplemente, convencido que las mujeres no necesitaban mucho para comenzar a hablar.

- En un valle a los márgenes del un río llamado Shindu, tierra del rey Bharata quien guía al pueblo y las gentes que se llaman a sí mismas hindúes.- leyó Kaoru en las páginas iniciales. – Es una tierra de exuberante vegetación en la que se encuentra construido un castillo de muros blancos rodeado de majestuosos jardines colgantes. La hija del rey, la mujer más hermosa de esa tierra, vive encerrada en ese palacio pues nadie podrá verla hasta el día de su matrimonio. –

- ¿Y cuál es la historia de amor? –

- Ella va junto a sus esclavas a lavar la ropa a un estanque, pero las mujeres huyen porque al acercarse al agua asegurar ver a un espíritu que vive en las profundidades. La princesa no puede contener su curiosidad y se acerca para hablar con el espíritu, y lo cree tan hermoso que no puede sentir temor de él. –

- ¿Y cuál es la historia de amor? – repitió Kenshin burlonamente.

- El hombre que habla con la princesa no es un espíritu sino el reflejo de un varón que se esconde en un árbol que crece junto al río. Él se revela ante ella, pero como es un hombre de clase inferior su amor es imposible por lo que huyen juntos. –

- ¿Cree usted que una historia como esa pueda ser cierta? –

- No lo sé… Yo nunca me he enamorado. Pero en esta era ya no hay distinción de clases. – Kenshin rió amargamente y se recostó sobre su costado observando el fuego, y sin mirarla le respondió.

- Es usted muy joven para saber cómo eran las cosas en la antigua era y lo es aún para alcanzar a dimensionar cómo ocurren las cosas durante ésta. Es cierto lo que dice – dijo luego de una pausa que torno su voz más grave. – el Emperador ha anunciado que las clases del antiguo régimen han padecido, pero sólo para crear una nueva distinción donde algunos rufianes comerciantes se elevan ahora con cargos políticos. Finalmente es la misma clase de poder distribuida en otras manos, pero ni siquiera se trata de nuevas manos… aquellos que en otra época se negaban a compartir la mesa con los extranjeros ahora con títulos nuevos les sirven como perros e insisten que adoptemos sus costumbres. En otra época – y en ese punto la miró directamente – un hombre de origen campesino como yo ni nadie que hubiese ganado menos de 30 kokus al año podría aspirar a pretender a una mujer como usted, pero aunque hoy ya no haya una ley que rectamente lo prohíba y la fortuna de un hombre no se mida en kokus, yo aún no podría casarme con usted porque su familia jamás permitiría que se uniera a un hombre sin linaje. Lamentablemente las leyes cambian antes que las tradiciones de las personas. -

Sólo entonces Kenshin notó que Kaoru había dejado de mirarle y escondía sus ojos con la cabeza inclinada. Pensó fugazmente en decir algo para aliviarla pero creyó que de cierta forma le hacía un favor en acercarla al cruel mundo de los adultos.

- ¿Usted se ha enamorado? Habla con la amargura de alguien que lo ha estado y cuyo sentimiento le ha quitado demasiado. – Kenshi se sorprendió tanto por sus palabras que vaciló entre sentirse ofendido o descubierto.

- Eres imprudente al decirme algo así, olvidas que hablas con un adulto. –

- La verdad es que no lo sé, usted parece muy joven… - él captó la ofensa mal disimulada de Kaoru y se sentó sobre sus rodillas erguido para imponerse a la joven.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿catorce? – y elevó las cejas burlón.

- Quince… bueno, estoy próxima a cumplirlos. – Kenshin resopló con soberbia y se levantó del suelo para aproximarse a ella.

- Yo casi a tu edad estaba casado. – y tomó el libro que sostenía la joven para dejarlo caer en un rincón. – Y ya es hora que vayas a descansar.- Cogió la lámpara y fue a colocarla al lado de las frazadas sobre el suelo, extendiéndolas para que ella se acostara.

Kaoru se levantó del suelo y paso junto a él sin mirarlo para acostarse con una rabia mal escondida. Kenshin disfrutó de cierta forma que ella le hubiese obedecido y con una sonrisa triunfante le acomodó las cobijas para arroparla.

- Yo tengo 25. – le dijo antes de apagar la luz y Kaoru lo último que vio fueron sus pupilas brillantes moverse entre la oscuridad hacia un rincón.

_La rana _

_infla el buche ante las nubes _

_que traen lluvia. _

_(Chiyo Ni)._

* * *

10 de Febrero del 2013

Gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios y además siguen esta historia. Yo disfruto mucho escribiéndola.

¡Saludos!


End file.
